filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jacques Tourneur
Jacques Tourneur, né Jacques Thomas, parfois anglicisé en Jack Tourneur, réalisateur français, né à Paris 12e le et mort à Bergerac (Dordogne) le . Il a fait l'essentiel de sa carrière à Hollywood, et a obtenu la nationalité américaine en 1919. Biographie Jacques Tourneur est le fils de Maurice Tourneur, illustrateur et réalisateur lui-même et de Fernande Petit. Il suit son père aux États-Unis à l'âge de dix ans et tous deux rentrent en France en 1925. Il débute dans le cinéma au début des années 1930, comme monteur des films de son père (dont Les Gaietés de l'escadron), ou d'autres metteurs en scène. Il réalise quatre films en France à partir de 1931, avant de partir pour Hollywood en 1934. Il n'y réalise d'abord que des court-métrages, puis dirige les secondes équipes de films plus importants. Dans ce cas il n'apparaît pas au générique, les secondes équipes n'étant pas créditées à l'époque. They All Came Out (1939), un documentaire romancé sur les prisons, lui permet d'accéder à la réalisation de longs métrages. Imposé par le producteur Val Lewton à la RKO, il va exceller dans le film fantastique, mais réaliser également de remarquables westerns, films d'aventures et films noirs jusqu'à la fin des années 1950. Dans ses films fantastiques, il se distingue en jouant avant tout sur le non-dit et la suggestion pour susciter l'angoisse ; il est l'inventeur de l'effet-bus. La scène de la piscine, du film La Féline est un bon exemple de sa « méthode », scène reprise telle quelle dans le remake réalisé quarante ans plus tard par Paul Schrader. Tourneur suscite une forte tension en jouant sur l'éclairage, les zones d'ombre, l'instabilité de l'environnement (l'eau de la piscine, les reflets de l'eau sur les murs), les prises de vue en plongée et contre-plongée, et la réverbération du son qui enveloppe totalement le spectateur, un tour de force avec les bande-son mono de l'époque. Il passa d'ailleurs deux jours à enregistrer le son de cette scène dans la piscine (pour une durée de tournage totale de 21 jours). Jacques Tourneur rompt avec la tradition gothique du film de terreur ; ses espaces pales et lumineux, ses nuits sur fond clair. Dans la piscine de La Féline, l'attaque ne se voit que sur les ombres du mur blanc : est-ce la femme qui est devenue léopard (conjonction virtuelle) ou bien seulement le léopard qui s'est échappé (connexion réelle)? Et dans Vaudou on hésite entre une morte vivante au service de la prêtresse, ou une pauvre fille influencée par la missionnaire. Il réalise d'autres chefs-d'œuvre, Vaudou, L'Homme Léopard (1943), Pendez-moi haut et court (Out of the Past) (1947) et plus tard Rendez-vous avec la peur (Night of the Demon) (1957). Il travaille ensuite pour la télévision, notamment les séries Bonanza et La Quatrième Dimension. En 1966, il revient en France et s'installe en Dordogne, près de Bergerac, il y reçoit quelques amis d'Hollywood, notamment Dana Andrews un de ses comédiens d'élection. Malheureusement ses derniers projets ne suscitèrent l'intérêt d'aucun producteur français ; pour Murmures dans un corridor lointain Tourneur projetait d'enregistrer les bruits réels, de filmer à l'aide de caméras infra-rouges les traces de fantômes dans un château hanté d'Écosse. En 1977 quelques mois avant sa mort, il reçoit FR3 Aquitaine pour une dernière interview. Filmographie (réalisateur) *1931 : Tout ça ne vaut pas l'amour ou Un vieux garçon *1933 : Toto ou Son Altesse voyage *1933 : Pour être aimé *1934 : Les Filles de la concierge *1939 : They All Come Out *1939 : Nick Carter, Master Detective *1940 : Phantom Raiders *1941 : Doctors Don't Tell *1942 : La Féline (Cat People) *1943 : Vaudou (I Walked with a Zombie) *1943 : L'Homme-léopard (The Leopard Man) *1944 : Jours de gloire (Days of Glory) *1944 : Angoisse (Experiment Perilous) *1946 : Le Passage du canyon (Canyon Passage) *1947 : Pendez-moi haut et court ou La Griffe du passé (Out of the Past) *1948 : Berlin Express *1949 : La Vie facile (Easy Living) *1950 : Stars in my Crown *1950 : La Flèche et le Flambeau ( The Flame and the Arrow) *1951 : L'enquête est close (Circle of Danger) *1951 : La Flibustière des Antilles (Anne of the Indies) *1952 : Le Gaucho (Way of a Gaucho) *1953 : Les Révoltés de la Claire-Louise (Appointment in Honduras) *1955 : Le juge Thorne fait sa loi (Stranger on Horseback) *1955 : Un jeu risqué (Wichita) *1956 : L'Or et l'Amour (Great Day in the Morning) *1957 : Rendez-vous avec la peur (Night of the Demon) *1957 : Poursuites dans la nuit ('' Nightfall'') *1958 : La Cible parfaite (The Fearmakers) *1959 : Tombouctou (Timbuktu) *1959 : Frontière sauvage (Frontier Rangers), The Gunsmith, The Bound Women, The Burning Village, (3 épisodes de Northwest Passage, série TV) *1959 : La Bataille de Marathon (La Battaglia di Maratona) *1960 : Passage secret (Mission of Danger), coréalisé avec George Waggner *1961 : Fury River *1963 : Le croque-mort s'en mêle (The Comedy of Terrors) *1965 : La Cité sous la mer (War-Gods of the Deep ou The City Under the Sea) Catégorie:Réalisateur français Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1904 Catégorie:Décès en 1977